


Distraction

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Distraction

Being pushed and pulled you were starting to get irritated, cursing to yourself you side glared the company if they had listened to you, you wouldn’t be were you are now walking through the halls of Mirkwood as prisoners, you had hoped to see this great kingdom as a guest but not as a prisoner, you had just face giant spiders and now you were in chains “this is all your fault” you snarled at Thorin only getting a huff in returns, “you should have listened to you” “I won’t listen to an elf” Thorin snarled back “clearly” you huffed. 

….

Looking up at the throne you smirked at the King, his icy blue eyes studied the company but when they landed on you he studied you like a predator studying its prey, feeling the company eyes shift to you, you decided to use your female charm taking in a deep breath you stood up straight and pushed your chest out sending a sweet smile towards the elvenking and smirking at the company when you noticed their eyes on you, readjusting himself the elvenking rose from the throne and descended the stairs coming to stand in front of the company “why are you in my kingdom?” Thranduil asked towards Thorin, not getting an answer he looked towards you “perhaps I’ll ask (y/n) as you will not answer, why are you in my forest?” Staring at the king you were confused “how do you know me?” You asked, “your Lord Elrond’s niece, now why are you in my forest?” “We’re just passing through, Thranduil now are you going to let us go?” “Aren´t you confident one, maybe a night in my dungeon will fix your manners” rolling your eyes you huffed as you watched the king waved his hand towards the guard, they stepped forward and dragged the group towards the dungeons. 

….

Standing inside your cell you watched the others slamming their cell doors, only stopping when an guard walked towards your cell “the king will see you” stepping back the guard opened the door and you followed him out and towards the throne room, walking into the throne room you stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Thranduil “you don’t belong with them, (y/n) so what are you doing in my forest?” “We’re just passing through” “Do you think I believe that?” Tilting your head to the side you smirked at the king “I know my Uncle has tried to set us up before” “so you’ve changed your mind?” “Nah, I don´t have time for boyfriends” you answered walking around the room watching Thranduil’s face twisting in confusion as he walked down the stairs of the throne he came and stood in front of you "… As in plural?” He finally answered making you gigging “no King Thranduil, as in general” returning the smirk the throne room door burst open “My lord the dwarfs, they’re gone!” Rushing to the guard Thranduil exited the room as you stood there and whispered: “ Oh, Bilbo.”


End file.
